


Muse

by Gemsom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Appreciation of Beauty, Comfort, Committed Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: Genesis has enjoyed his lasting, polyamorous relationship with Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack. He's reluctant to allow any more changes to that relationship than he already has.The red general has always been stubborn, but Cloud is a tempting change.Note:The first chapter is fluff only. The second chapter is pure, sweet, shameless smut. Simply avoid part 2 if you’re looking for something more innocent.





	1. My Muse

Genesis had been very happy in his exclusive relationship with Angeal, but everything made more sense after they added Sephiroth. Genesis had been softened by their attempts to show love to a man who’d always been denied it. Angeal was more content when he had someone who willingly accepted his relentless affection, and Sephiroth had gained the family he’d always truly wanted. 

They had been content as a threesome. Their relationship had been comfortable and relaxed. Maybe it had been too easygoing. That changed when Zack joined them. 

Zack had been energetic and eager. He was their friend at first, but Angeal had wanted more almost immediately. Genesis had been unsure, but Zack had made Angeal less uptight. He made Sephiroth smile. More importantly, Zack made the three generals forget that they were monstrous and feared. Genesis hadn’t resisted long. As soon as he'd accepted Zack, the young SOLDIER had taken to Genesis with the unbridled love and enthusiasm of the average labrador. Angeal had been joking that they had adopted a "puppy" ever since.

Their relationship was stronger than ever now. It was solid. Perfect. Genesis had never imagined adding another to their group, but now he was forced to.

“Everything hurts,” A voice croaked beside the red general.

“I know, Love. I know,” Genesis whispered softly to their would-be youngest lover. His fingers slid soothingly through Cloud’s blonde hair. It was damp with sweat. His skin was hot, and his body shook with chills.

Already, Cloud’s body was gaining muscle. He was smaller than any of the men in their small group, but he was agile and hardworking. Still, the mako shots were a bitch for anyone so new. Cloud had only just passed his SOLDIER exam. This was probably only his second round of injections.

Cloud released a sound that was dangerously close to being a whimper. Genesis’s eyes narrowed. He hated this. He couldn’t understand why, but Cloud’s distress affected him more than the other’s. Cloud would be the newest, youngest, and smallest of his lovers – If Genesis agreed to accept him.

He should have been less attached. Technically, Cloud wasn’t even really part of their group yet, but Genesis felt an overwhelming, irrational need to mother the kid. Cloud was quiet and stoic, and his eyes were too old for his youthful face. It reminded Genesis of a younger Sephiroth, but he’d never wanted to pamper Sephiroth the way he wanted to pamper Cloud.

Genesis didn’t know Cloud as well as any of his lovers, but Cloud seemed like someone who had never had anything. Looking into that empty expression made Genesis want to give the boy everything. 

Genesis’s scowl deepened. It didn’t make sense. He shouldn’t feel so strongly.

“Genesis…” Cloud’s voice was hoarse and weak. He held out his arms, and suddenly Genesis didn’t care how irrational it was. He reached down and gently lifted the boy from the sheets and maneuvered his smaller body into his lap. Genesis’s arms slid around Cloud in a protective embrace.

Cloud went limp against him. The tension left his body almost completely as the he leaned heavily against Genesis’s chest. Genesis didn’t even care that the little blonde was filthy with sweat. He was warm, and holding him brought strong feelings of contentment. 

“I… Sometimes I’m afraid you don’t want me. I-I know I’m not great at…” Cloud trained off. His brow furrowed with effort. Genesis pulled the beauty closer. Cloud was terrible at vocalizing. He was even worse than Sephiroth at attempting to express himself.

“I want you. Don’t doubt it. I can’t explain why, but I never would have agreed to this if I didn’t want you,” Genesis insisted. He felt rewarded when Cloud nuzzled his chest. Maybe he could learn to read the kid’s body language after all. Zach had said something about that, hadn’t he?

“I know I’m on trial. Zach wont even kiss me. He’s waiting for you and Sephiroth to get used to the idea… But I know Sephiroth is fine with everything.” 

That was true. Zach was in love with Cloud, but Sephiroth was completely besotted. Sephiroth watched every step Cloud took. He watched Cloud on his patrols, he watched Cloud spar with the other cadets, and, most recently, he’d taken to watching Cloud sleep. Cloud and Sephiroth had an odd, unspoken connection. They could sit together silently, but they were still clearly communicating. Sephiroth was completely at ease with the odd, little cadet. 

No. _Not a cadet anymore,_ Genesis reminded himself.

“They’re waiting for me to say ‘yes’ before they touch you,” Genesis whispered. It wasn’t a question. He knew they were waiting on him. 

Cloud nodded against his chest. Cloud spent all his time at one of their apartments. He usually slept with Zach, Angeal, or (most recently) Sephiroth. This was the first time Cloud had come to his door in the late evening. Cloud had known the mako was about to take affect. Their other lovers were out on missions of their own, and Cloud hadn’t wanted to be by himself.

“What can I do…? I know I’m not that special. I only just barely made it into SOLDIER with all that extra training, but… I can’t lose this. I’ve never… I’ve never felt at home. Not like this. I’m so afraid of losing this.” Cloud’s words were a little rough. His body may have relaxed considerably, but he was still in pain. 

Cloud buried his face in Genesis’s chest, and the red general knew he was done for. 

“I’m sick of fighting this,” Gen sighed and buried his face in Cloud’s hair. It felt so good to hold the blonde close to him. “I can’t understand why I feel this way. I don’t know why this is so easy. You’re Zach’s best friend, Angeal’s confidant, Sephiroth’s obsession…”

“I could be yours too.” Cloud was looking up at him. Already his eyes were becoming mako bright. He was already so beautiful. Genesis couldn’t wait to see the way those blue eyes would look when they were lit from the inside.

“What would you be to me, Cloud?” 

Cloud looked truly afraid for a moment. “Isn’t there something you want me to be? I could be anything if you’d just keep holding me like this.”

Genesis chuckled. “We’re going to have to work on your self-esteem, Lovely.”

Cloud’s fingers slid into Genesis’s red hair. Genesis marveled at the gentleness of the touch. It reminded him most of Angeal, but Cloud’s touch was more deliberate than Angeal’s had ever been. The blonde was looking up at him.

“We have everyone else’s permission, don’t we?” Cloud was watching him intensely. Suddenly, Cloud didn’t look so weak. The beauty had a quiet intensity. He wasn’t as fragile as Genesis had been pretending he was.

“Yes, I suppose we do…” Genesis answered. One of his arms slid further down. He rested the palm of his hand against Cloud’s lower back. 

“Can I kiss you, Genesis?” Cloud made no move to kiss him, but the beauty was completely focused on Genesis’s lips. Who could possibly deny that kind of determination? Who would want to?

Genesis shuddered. He’d been an idiot. He wanted to crack this little enigma, but he didn’t have to hold back while he tried to unlock his puzzle. There were distinct benefits to letting Cloud in first.

Cloud’s expression faltered just a bit, and Genesis realized he’d waited to long to answer. There was a crack in Cloud’s confidence, and Genesis learned forward quickly to fix it. His lips found Cloud’s with too much force at fist, but Cloud responded with equal pressure. He was eager, but clearly unpracticed.

It was only intense for a few moments. Then Cloud seemed to fall into Genesis’ rhythm. Cloud was a bit clumsy, and Genesis was an excellent guide. Genesis gentled the contact as soon as he felt Cloud’s compliance. His lips moved slowly over Cloud’s in an affectionate kiss. The boy seemed grateful. His body relaxed again, and he didn’t struggle at all when Genesis moved to lay him down on the bed once again.

Genesis’s tongue slid gently against Cloud’s lower lip, and the boy parted his lips without resistance. The red general took his time exploring the youth’s mouth, and only pulled away when another shudder reminded him that Cloud was still suffering from his mako injections.

Cloud looked positively sinful. His hair was lightly mussed against the pillow behind him. His face was flushed, and his lips were still parted. How could he possibly be so beautiful? Sephiroth had been engineered. His beauty made sense, but Cloud had to be some sort of genetic miracle. 

“You can be my muse,” Genesis whispered before he’d even really fully formed the thought. Cloud looked confused for only a moment, then a smile spread over his features.

Genesis had seen Cloud pout. He’d seen the small smiles Cloud shared with his lovers, but he’d never seen the joy in Cloud’s face that he saw now. It was so beautiful that the man felt his chest constrict at the sight. 

“If I’m yours… That makes you mine too, right?” Cloud whispered. He reached up and his fingers curled around Genesis’s collar and pulled the man just a bit closer.

Genesis smirked, his eyes narrowing in amusement. “Yes. I suppose it does.”

Cloud gave Genesis’s shirt a firm jerk and pulled the red general down on top of him again. The kisses were more desperate and hungry this time, but Genesis didn’t mind. He didn’t care that Cloud’s body was still hot with fever either. It only seemed right that he should be the one to deflower their new addition. After all, he had been the one to make the decision to keep him.


	2. Your Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis deflowers their new addition. Sephiroth shows up to help.

Cloud rested his naked body against the plush pillows on Genesis’s oversized bed. He tried to remain relaxed as Genesis prepared his body, but it was proving difficult Cloud watched nervously, occasionally biting his lower lip as Genesis worked. 

Genesis was very careful and quite skilled. His fingertips caressed Cloud’s inner walls in soothing, slow patterns. He was careful not to jar Cloud too much, but, even so, it was uncomfortable for the younger blonde. He only began to relax when Genesis began focusing his efforts on a particular spot inside him. 

The pleasure wasn’t instant or intense, but it was good. Cloud could feel a slow pressure building and the discomfort becoming less. Cloud was flushed with embarrassment, but everything felt nice – better than Cloud expected. 

Genesis pressed a few sweet kisses to his lover’s inner thighs. Cloud’s thighs were perfect. They were toned, but they were still fleshy enough to be soft and beautiful. The shape of them was almost effeminate, and, somehow, that suited Cloud’s silky body.

Cloud released a soft sound of protest when Genesis removed his fingers. Blue eyes watched Genesis, half-lidded, as the red general pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

The blonde’s eyes moved hungrily over Genesis’s chest. The red general didn’t have as much muscle as Angeal, but he was toned and shapely. The red general unbuckled his belt and Cloud attempted to sit up so that he could help Genesis get rid of his pants. Now that he had a taste, Cloud was eager to see what else was hiding under those clothes.

Before Cloud managed to get his hands on Genesis, he was distracted by the creek of Genesis’s bedroom door. Sephiroth stood in the doorway – looking very surprised.

Cloud looked up and swallowed thickly when silver eyes locked on his own. Cloud fought the desire to cover himself. Sephiroth was his now, and Cloud was sure this wouldn’t be the last time that the silver general would see him naked. 

“Genesis… I assume we have your approval?” Sephiroth’s voice was seductive and accusing all at once. Genesis had managed to get out of his pants while Cloud had been focused on Sephiroth. Now the red general leaned over Cloud’s pale body.

“You have my approval,” Genesis answered. His voice was nonchalant. He had no intentions of apologizing for jumping Cloud first. The red general didn’t need to look up to know that Sephiroth had begun shedding his clothes. He could hear the distinct sound of the leather leaving Sephiroth’s skin. 

Cloud watched Sephiroth with transfixed fascination. The blonde had never seen Sephiroth naked before, and Genesis knew watching the man strip was always an experience. 

Sephiroth moved with an unmatched, predatory grace. Every movement the man made spoke of power. Cloud must have been enjoying it very much because the blonde’s length twitched against Genesis’s hand. 

Once Sephiroth had shed his leather, he slowly approached the bed. Gently, he tapped Cloud’s shoulder. It was all the prompting Cloud needed. He leaned forward and made room for Sephiroth to slide in behind him. 

Cloud leaned back against the silver general’s broad chest and allowed his head to lull back against Sephiroth’s shoulder. Sephiroth immediately lowered his head and accepted Cloud’s invitation to nibble and suck on his pale throat. 

Genesis was still stunned by how easily the two communicated without speaking. It was beautiful to watch. He might have taken more time to observe, but Cloud’s hips rocked back against him. Genesis refocused on his own task. Now that he had an audience, Cloud was feeling impatient. 

Genesis rested one hand on Cloud’s hip, holding him in place while the other hand aligned his length with Cloud’s entrance. Cloud lifted his head enough to watch. He swallowed, but managed to keep his body mostly relaxed. Genesis glanced upward and waited until he could see that Sephiroth was watching too before he slowly pushed passed the tight ring of muscle.

Cloud gasped and released a soft whine. Genesis penetrated slowly, but he never stopped. Genesis was sure it would be best to wait until he was fully seated before he allowed Cloud the time to adjust. His fingers gently stroked Cloud’s side in an effort to keep the beauty calm while his young body adjusted.

Sephiroth pressed a careful kiss to the blonde’s temple. Cloud was focused on keeping his breathing even while Genesis sweetly nuzzled the opposite side of Cloud’s neck. Genesis was having difficulty adjusting as Cloud as well. The young SOLDIER was almost painfully tight, and holding still was definitely painfully hard. 

While Genesis focused on the euphoria associated with penetrating their new lover for the first time, Sephiroth reached between them and began gently stroking Cloud’s length. The beauty relaxed far more quickly after that. 

Cloud was doing his best to hold back his moans. There was something adorable about the half-stifled sounds he was emitting, but Genesis so badly wanted to hear more. He could have asked, but it seemed more fun to try to coax the sounds out of the inexperienced SOLDIER.

Genesis drew his hips back and then pushed forward in one, powerful thrust. Cloud gasped in surprise and sudden pleasure. His hands shot to either side of them to grip the sheets. The deep, rich sound of Sephiroth’s chuckle followed. It sent pleasant vibrations through Cloud’s back.

Cloud tried to give Sephiroth a half-hearted glare, but he failed miserably because Genesis’s new, steady thrusting kept stealing his attention away. His fever was completely forgotten as a new, better heat curled in his lower belly. 

Genesis caught Cloud’s lips in a hungry kiss. Cloud had trouble keeping up with the tongue that slid over his own. He was hyper focused on the sweet burn Genesis’s thrusts were bringing him. The pleasure was new and distracting. In combination with Sephiroth’s stroking, Cloud was struggling to hold his orgasm back. 

He didn’t last long. His body tensed. He released the sheets so that he could grip Genesis’s shoulders in an attempt to warn him, but Genesis didn’t stop. 

Cloud came hard between them. His smaller body clamped down on Gensis’s length with each pulse of his orgasm. Cloud whimpered, his face already burning with sheer embarrassment. He’d been determined not to come too soon, but he hadn’t lasted long at all. 

Genesis’s kisses became much gentler, but his thrusts continued at the same pace in Cloud’s overly sensitive body. Sephiroth had stopped his stroking and instead began to press soothing kisses to Cloud’s neck and shoulder. Cloud’s body was perfectly relaxed as he accepted Genesis’s thrusts. The red general quickly picked up the pace and came shortly after.

Cloud couldn’t feel Genesis’s orgasm, but he could tell the man had reached it. The red general buried his face in Cloud’s unoccupied shoulder and his thrusts slowed as he road out his orgasm. Cloud smiled. Some his embarrassment was alleviated by Genesis’s quick, follow-up performance. 

It took a moment, but Genesis lifted his head and offered Cloud a few more, very sweet kisses before he slowly withdrew from Cloud’s body. Cloud bit back another whimper at the loss. His body wouldn’t stop clenching down, as though looking for the swollen flesh that had just left him.

Sephiroth’s fingers moved lazily over the length of Cloud’s stomach. Genesis took a place beside Sephiroth. The red general rested his head lazily against Sephiroth’s shoulder. The silver general turned his head and allowed his nose to rest in Genesis’s hair for a moment. 

Cloud forced his body to relax as he watched them. There was something truly amazing about watching them together. It was an intimate moment – one they would not have shared with him before. Cloud still couldn’t believe that their group had finally accepted him. 

When Cloud had befriended Zack, he had never imagined that he would become so close with the three generals. They had been intimidating then. 

It was hard for the cadet Cloud had been to imagine a gentle Sephiroth. It had been impossible for him to imagine a Genesiss that brought Angeal flowers every week, and it had seemed absurd to think of his friend Zack having sex with all three of them.

Now, he was enjoying the silver general’s soft caressing. Genesis’s release was still fresh on his thighs, and Cloud felt a strong sense of smug satisfaction. He couldn’t get enough of thinking about it. 

“Well, look at that. Wouldn’t it be nice to be that young and horny again?” Genesis spoke from Sephiroth’s shoulder. Cloud glanced up at him in confusion then followed Genesis’s line-of-sight back down to his dick. 

Cloud was getting hard again. 

The blonde’s face flushed bright red with embarrassment. Apparently, he couldn’t get enough. He could feel the rumbling against his back that assured him that Sephiroth was chuckling again.

Cloud turned to give the both of them a soft glare. 

“Don’t worry, Cloud. I’m going to take care of it,” Sephiroth promised. Cloud shuddered. The man’s voice was so deep and rich and still so silky. Cloud shuddered. The man made him feel weak all over it, but he still wanted to _try_ to take charge this time.

Carefully, he lifted his hips and turned to face Sephiroth. The silver general cocked a sculpted eyebrow, but waited patiently to see what the lovely blonde was going to do. 

Cloud took Sephiroth’s length in his hand. He gave it a few careful strokes – reassuring himself that it was hard enough. Sephiroth hummed his enjoyment. The silver general reached out to brush his fingers along Cloud’s side again, but made no move to guide him. He still wanted to see what Cloud had in mind. 

Cloud moved to carefully straddle Sephiroth. Genesis shifted to make room for Cloud’s knee on his side of Sephiroth. The red general began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Sephiroth’s neck to keep the general distracted. Sephiroth’s first instinct in bed was always to be in charge. Genesis knew that Cloud wouldn’t be in charge for long if Genesis couldn’t keep Sephiroth distracted.

While he was just a little awkward at first, Cloud did a good job of guiding Sephiroth’s length into place. He was very, very careful as he lowered himself onto the thick flesh. Cloud released another sweet whimper as he was perfectly filled once again. 

“Sephiroth,” Cloud sighed in pleasure. Sephiroth groaned. He’d waited to hear his name spoken like that for too damn long. He lifted his hands to grip Cloud’s hips. Genesis rested a hand briefly over one of Sephiroth’s. The man’s graceful fingers brushed against Sephiroth’s knuckles in a silent reminder to keep his grip gentle. Sephiroth instantly followed his lover’s silent advice. 

Cloud took a moment to adjust, but, soon enough, he began riding Sephiroth. His pace was slow to start, but he quickly gained confidence. Soon, he had built a steady pace. His eyes were focused intently on Sephiroth’s face. He was making sure that the pleasure stayed and looking for any signs that he was doing it wrong. 

Genesis grinned and carefully shifted around Cloud. He settled himself at Cloud’s back and began pressing kisses to Cloud’s neck and shoulders. His lips moved lazily down Cloud’s back. Cloud’s constant movements did very little to halt his progress. Cloud hadn’t been expecting the attention. He hummed happily, and the pace of his hips increased. His riding grew vigorous. 

Genesis smirked – charmed by their young lover’s enthusiasm. Sephiroth, however, began to worry that Cloud was exerting himself too much. The sex was making Cloud feel better, but his body was still reacting to the mako. 

Sephiroth didn’t wait much longer before making a decision. His hands lifted from Cloud’s hips and carefully gripped his sides instead. Cloud watched him, confused as Sephiroth began pushing him backwards. He stopped moving and allowed Sephiroth to guide him until the length of his body was resting back against Genesis’s chest.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud finally questioned. Wide, blue eyes looked up at him with equal measures of trust and curiosity. 

“My turn,” Sephiroth explained simply. He retook his grip on Cloud’s thighs and began thrusting in earnest. His thrusts were faster and more powerful than Genesis’s had been. Cloud must have loved it, because his moans grew loud and numerous. 

Genesis smirked. He was sure he’d never forget how perfect Cloud looked just then. The blonde head rested in his chest. Cloud’s eyes were dazed with lust. His skin was flushed and shining with a thin layer of sweat, and Sephiroth was giving him exactly what he needed. 

Genesis’s fingers slid soothingly along Cloud’s neck and collarbone. They moved sweetly through the beauty’s hair as well, but the red general was distracted. He was hyper focused on watching his new lover come undone. 

Cloud didn’t last much longer. His body tensed, and he released a strangled cry of pleasure as he reached his second orgasm of the evening. Sephiroth wasn’t far behind him. The silver general took a little longer to ride out each pulse of his release, but, afterward, he immediately deflated. 

The silver general slumped over Cloud. He rested his head against the junction of Cloud’s neck and shoulder and allowed himself a moment to recover there. Then, Sephiroth lifted his head and gingerly pulled out of Cloud’s tight body. His body rested lazily back against the pillows.

Cloud moved to cuddle against his side, and Genesis found a place on Sephiroth’s other side. Sephiroth’s fingers brushed soothingly through Cloud’s hair while Genesis’s fingers drew lazy circles on Sephiroth’s chest. They rested like that for a while, but Cloud began to squirm in time. He had barely begun to dry, but Cloud already felt sticky and gross. 

“Hey, Genesis… Do you think the shower is big enough for all three of us?” Cloud questioned. The blonde’s fingers had found their way into Sephiroth’s hair and were rubbing soothing circles against the man’s scalp.

Genesis chuckled and shook his head. “I think you two will fit, and I can make dinner.” 

Cloud thought about arguing, but nodded instead. He could always take a second shower with Genesis after. Or the day after. He didn’t have to rush anymore. He wasn’t in danger of losing them, and he would have plenty of time to try them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of it! 
> 
> Thank y'all who've read.
> 
> For those of you interested - Do you read AU fics?  
> I'm thinking about working on a polyamorous vampire fic. It wont be straight fluff of course, but I'd be interested in knowing if this audience has any interested in something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a warm-up fic I wrote to prepare for my larger fic Heat, Hunger, and Fascination. Now that I've finally edited it, I thought it was worth sharing!
> 
> The second chapter (the smut) actually isn't finished yet, but it's well on it's way. ;D Let me know what you're hoping to see and I'll see what I can do. This will be a virginity loss scene, so I am planning to keep it fairly gentle.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> For those of you reading _Heat, Fury, and Fascination_ \- This work is in no way affiliated, and the character renditions are actually pretty different.
> 
> I thought I'd share it now to tide y'all over until the problems with HFF have been figured out. It's going through some technical issues, but myself and the help staff here on AO3 are figuring it out! Hopefully I'll be back to posting chapters soon.
> 
> If you have any questions about it, feel free to shoot me an email. :) I could _probably_ be convinced to share Chapter 14 via email for those of you who are tired of waiting.


End file.
